The fabrication of modern circuits involves several steps. Integrated circuits are first fabricated on a semiconductor wafer, which contains multiple duplicated semiconductor chips, each comprising integrated circuits. The semiconductor chips are then sawed from the wafer and packaged. The packaging processes have two main purposes: to protect delicate semiconductor chips, and to connect interior integrated circuits to exterior connections.
In packaging integrated circuit (IC) chips, solder joining is one of the commonly used methods for bonding IC chips to package substrates, which may or may not include integrated circuits and/or other passive components. In packaging processes, a semiconductor die (or chip) may be mounted on a package substrate using flip-chip bonding. The package substrate may be an interposer that includes metal connections for routing electrical signals between opposite sides. Other types of substrates may also be used. The die may be bonded to the substrate through direct metal bonding, solder bonding, or the like. There are many challenges in chip packaging.